


As de corazones

by Chio



Series: El resultado de la constante [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: End of Evangelion, F/M, Rebuild of Evangelion - Freeform, You can (not) redo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka enseña a jugar a las cartas a Shinji. [CONTINUACIÓN DE "A QUINCE HORAS DEL FIN DEL MUNDO"].</p>
            </blockquote>





	As de corazones

*

Tal y como Shinji esperaba, _un ratito_ se convierte en _toda la noche_ , y _solo esta vez_ en _para siempre_. Asuka recorría el pasillo con pies descalzos a altas horas de la noche, cuando se cercioraba de que nadie podía verla. Abría con sigilo la puerta de la habitación del segundo niño elegido y avanzaba hasta la cama de forma decidida.

Shinji emitía un _mmm_ que bien podría ser algo entre un gruñido y una señal de aceptación, se apartaba un poco y le dejaba espacio a la chica. Sabe que tarde o temprano, alguien terminará dándose cuenta, pero todos están demasiado ocupados pensando en el fin del mundo como para que les importe.

*

—Sé a dónde vas por las noches.

Mari sonríe de forma mordaz detrás de sus cartas, tira un as de corazones a la pila y susurra un _he ganado_. Recoge las cartas y se dispone a barajar por tercera vez en la tarde.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —responde Asuka, recogiendo las cartas que Mari reparte.

—No he dicho que lo fuera, he dicho que lo sé.

Asuka hace una mueca, sabe que va a perder esa partida.

—¿Lo sabe Misato?

—Misato lo sabe todo —Mari sonríe una vez más y contesta a la pregunta, pese a que sabe que Asuka ya se imagina la respuesta.

—Todo es una mierda —Asuka tira sus cartas con un gruñido de frustración.

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

*

Asuka enseña a jugar a las cartas a Shinji. Es torpe y bastante inútil, y Asuka gana siete veces antes de que Shinji comprenda el juego en su totalidad.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿El qué? —Asuka levanta la mirada de sus cartas.

—Enseñarme a jugar —Shinji está sonriendo, y Asuka decide que ha visto suficiente y que sus cartas son muchísimo más interesantes que el idiota que tiene en frente.

—Mari está fuera con el EVA y me aburría —Se encoge de hombros.

Shinji acepta en silencio y no le da más importancia a la situación.

—A lo mejor Ayanami querría jugar también… —Shinji baja la mirada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y Asuka no puede evitar sonreír esta vez.

—Pensé que la odiabas.

Esta vez es el turno de Shinji de encogerse de hombros.

Se quedan en el suelo de la habitación durante horas, cada uno con su juego de cartas en la mano y sin ninguna otra preocupación en mente.

*

Shinji toma valor de una vez por todas y sale de su habitación. Recorre los pasillos con paso tranquilo hasta llegar a la puerta adornada con letras grises. _Capitana Katsuragi_ , lee con detenimiento. Aguarda unos segundos y más tarde suspira, golpeando de forma decidida la puerta. Esta se entreabre momentos después, y Misato frunce el ceño al verlo allí de pie.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Misato asiente después de mucho pensarlo, y le permite el paso. Shinji sonríe al observar las cientos de latas de cerveza desperdigadas por el suelo de la habitación, y un sentimiento de esperanza que le dice que tal vez la mujer no ha cambiado tanto, se le instala en el corazón.

*

Hablan durante horas, Misato le resume de forma bastante detallada los catorce años que han pasado; admiten sus errores y Shinji pide perdón decenas de veces. Su relación ya nunca más volverá a ser la misma, ambos lo saben. Las cosas han cambiado demasiado, pero esta vez, a Shinji le basta con ver a Misato sonreír una vez más.

*

Las carcajadas de Mari resuenan por toda la nave cuando vuelve dos días más tarde y encuentra a Asuka sentada en el suelo, con las cartas en la mano, dándole instrucciones al clon de la que fue una vez la primera niña elegida. Ayanami mira con curiosidad el tres de picas que tiene en su baraja y  Shinji hace preguntas a su lado, porque aún no ha comprendido del todo alguna de las reglas. Asuka repite muchos _no, esa no es la carta_ y _eso es un tres de picas_ , y finalmente, las tira contra el suelo con frustración porque _es imposible_.

Mari recuerda haberle enseñado ese juego hace trece años, cuando Asuka despertó de su coma tras casi haber muerto. Tardó dos días enteros solo para que la chica le prestara atención, y otros dos en convencerla de que _todo es una mierda y es mejor estar acompañada_ ysaber jugar a algo que pueda entretenerlas en caso de vivir un día tranquilo.

—Definitivamente, te has ablandado, princesa.

—Cállate —responde, sin apartar la mirada de las cartas.

Mari sonríe y se sienta junto a ellos.  

*

Posiblemente les quede poco tiempo de vida. ¿Tres días? ¿Dos meses? Ninguno de ellos puedo saberlo con claridad, pero quede cuanto quede, va a aprovecharlo, porque Shinji se siente feliz por primera vez desde que despertó hace meses. A veces habla con Misato, otras veces juega a las cartas con Ayanami, Asuka, e incluso Mari, que se incorpora de forma tardía la mayoría de las veces.

Asuka sigue recorriendo los pasillos de la nave, metiéndose en la cama de Shinji y durmiéndose en cuestión de minutos. Nunca sueña cuando duerme cerca de él, ni despierta gritando, y ambos se permiten sentirse relajados y en paz durante esas seis o siete horas que dura la noche.

Tal vez, la mañana siguiente será cuando todos mueran una vez más. Sus cuerpos se disolverán, volviendo a formarse por millonésima vez en un mundo nuevo, y Shinji tendrá otra oportunidad (que muy posiblemente malgastará) de conseguir un futuro feliz. O tal vez, será cuando Shinji lance un as de corazones y gane la partida de una vez por todas.

Sea como sea, Shinji sonríe e inspira fuertemente el olor agradable que desprende Asuka junto a él, evitando pensar a toda costa en el futuro cruel que tienen por delante.

(Esta vez, Shinji tampoco conseguirá su final feliz, pero al menos no estará solo. Agarrará la mano de Asuka tan fuerte que dolerá, y se dirá a si mismo _la siguiente será la definitiva_.

Asuka despertará en su antigua habitación de Alemania y tragará una bocanada de aire que le recordará cómo respirar. Recordará todo, y esperará que Shinji lo haga también, porque _este no es el final_ ).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dije que iba a continuar "A quince horas del fin del mundo" y esto viene a ser como el prólogo de su continuación. Tengo pensado publicar una continuación mucho más extensa, pero me quedé con las ganas de añadir estas escenas en el anterior, así que no he podido resistirme y escribirlo.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer!


End file.
